Away from Reality
by realistjoker
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission, but thanks to a certain witch the team is forced into a new realm where their beliefs and actions are questioned.  How can each member learn to cope in a new environment while being separated from their mentors?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** So this story has been in the works for a while and is my first crossover fic. In this story I want to explore how the team would try to cope in the Harry Potter universe, especially Wally not being a magical believer, Zatanna only wanting to stick to the magic she has learned and Kaldur learning different types of magic while trying to keep his team in line. Every member of the team will be focused on as they go through their own troubles. Not only will the team go through trials, but Hogwarts learning to deal with the facts of secret identities and the notion of child soldiers.

* * *

><p>Standing before the team, Klarion let out a wicked laugh as he shot a solid burst of magical energy at Kid Flash. "This is fun," he equipped as the speedster barely managed to avoid the attack.<p>

"You little piece of shit," yelled Kid Flash rushing to deliver a blow that luckily made the witch boy falter. He was in no mood to deal with this so called Lord of Chaos. Part of him wished that they had brought the Helmet of Fate for the mission, but it didn't happen and now Nabu couldn't help them. "Hey guys a little back up please."

"Hey we have problems of our own," yelled Artemis scowling as she shot an arrow laced with explosives at a clone of Klarion's. The arrow hit its target dead on and the clone disintegrated into smoke, but just as the clone disappeared two more appeared taking its place. "Shit."

Aqualad seeing the effect frowned knowing that if they couldn't destroy the clones that getting to the real Klarion would be difficult and the familiar Teekal was nowhere to be found; carefully hiding so she could keep her master in the mortal plane. Around him the rest of the team were trying their best to fight off the numerous clones, but with all of their best efforts the task was becoming impossible. Making the responsible decision, he quickly hit the golden A on his belt to inform The League that help was needed immediately.

In the back of his mind, Aqualad wondered how a simple retrieval mission turned sour so quickly. It was supposed to be a simple mission to retrieve a magical artifact and deliver it the League; however Klarion wanted the same artifact and decided to show the team his new trick of multiplication. But Aqualad didn't have time to dwell on semantics as he battled a clone. Noticing the wind picking up, Aqualad knew he had one chance to get rid of the clones. Concentrating he forced out the extra water in his pack to construct a powerful whirlpool that sucked in all of the clones.

"Hey that's not fair," screamed Klarion. I'm supposed to win not you." Quickly he banished his clones and gained an evil grin. "Well since you don't like my clones, I learned a new spell that will destroy all of you easily." In a whisper he started to speak incantations.

Despite most of the team not being magical users they could feel the magical energy flow into Klarion. "Everyone huddle together," screamed Aqualad. Not having to be told twice the team did as they were told. Using all of his energy, he created a magical shield. Zatanna not having to be asked helped reinforce the shield with her own magic. Hoping to be some type of help Miss Martian mentally strengthened the shield to the best of her abilities.

Klarion could only laugh as he hurled the magical spell at the shield hoping that it would be enough to kill his adversaries, but even if he did The Light wouldn't be too happy. After the immense explosion, he was surprised to find that the shield was still intact. "Damn." Easily he summoned another spell this one ten times more powerful than the last with enough power to destroy two major cities and hurled it at the team.

Kid in the time the second spell was being hurled figured out that by running inside the shield as fast as possible that the force could somehow reflect the spell if it managed to get through. Hopefully his theory proved true as the spell made an impact with the shield, but the three different magical energies combined with Kid Flash's velocity that was almost taking him into the speed force opened a dimensional portal that sucked in the team. Just as fast as it opened it closed within two seconds.

Marveling at his handy work, Klarion could only laugh as he sang, "They're dead! They're dead!"

"For your sakes they better not be," said from the shadows belonging to none other than The Dark Knight

Looking into every direction, he almost wet himself as every member of the Justice League closed in on him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, like every night the students of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall eating as much as they could handle while talking about the numerous topics that filled their lives such as school, home life, and romance all while trying not to think about an upcoming war that lurked in the near future. So far the school year had started out quiet, there were no news of deaths or of the Dark Lord committing raids, but it was going to happen at any second. Also for once in the two months since Hogwarts had started its fall term there was no strange incidents as of yet, but all that changed as the hall suddenly rumbled and a blur of red and yellow slammed into the sturdy doors of the Great Hall.<p>

Before anyone could react a flash of blinding white light struck the middle of the hall only to reveal six different looking teenagers when it dissipated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- I do have a good portion of this story already written, but I want to see what the reaction is to this story, before I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Thanks for the positive reception from the first chapter. Any text in italics is the team's mind link.

* * *

><p>Immediately the hall fell silent as a small boy with a padded suit, cape and domino mask ran to the mass in front of the doors. "KF!" Kneeling by his side, Robin quickly tested for any signs of life, not even bothering to quickly observe his surroundings like Batman had taught him. "KF come on."<p>

Everyone observed a tall black boy, with unusual tattoos adorning his arms and three cuts on each side of his neck, rush to the two and quickly bent down.

Like he was taught, Aqualad checked Kid's pulse which was slow, but still there and beating faster than any normal human. Opening each eye, Kid's eyes reacted to the light, but he didn't immediately regain consciousness.

"KF, please say something," Robin almost sobbed.

Hearing his friend's strained voice, Kid Flash barely managed to gain some type of consciousness. "But Uncle Barry, Robin was the one that stole your suit and sold it on Ebay," he slurred.

"Hey! That was you."

"He is delirious," Aqualad said quickly picking up Kid Flash.

From his end, Albus observed the teenagers with great fascination; the now seven had their own quirks that were different from anything that Hogwarts had ever seen. The first person that caught everyone's eye was a green skinned girl with bright red hair looking extremely worried, next was a blond hair girl wearing a midriff green outfit and mask, while carrying a high tech bow with a scowl on her face. There was a boy clearly over six feet tall wearing very simple muggle clothing of a black t-shirt, jeans and boots. The last was a young girl wearing a very skimpy magician outfit.

Standing up, Albus walked down from the head table, but was stopped by the tall boy, with an 's' on his chest, who was giving off a look of pure hate. "Please let me through and I can help your friend."

"Why should we trust you?" he spat.

The rest of the teachers had their wands ready to hex the unknown teens if anything were to arise.

"_Do not get hostile," said _Aqualadin their mind link which luckily had stayed intact when they went through the portal_. _Keeping his face neutral, Aqualad walked towards Albus and Superboy while continuing on with his conversation. "_We do not know what these people of capable of. By my observations, we are in a school in regards that teenagers outnumber adults."_

"_The accents here are a mixture of British, Scottish and Irish," _said Superboy.

"_Least we have a general location."_

"_The magical energy in this place is almost overwhelming my senses," _said Zatanna.

"_A British magical school, won't Wally love that when he wakes up_," snarked Artemis_._

"_How do we know that this place is not training more Lords of Chaos?"_ asked Superboy.

_We do not, but we must be on our guard at all times," _Aqualad answered.

"Please do trust me and I can offer proper medical attention to your friend," said Albus unsure about the few seconds of silence that had just passed and the emotions that were playing on the teens' faces.

"Why?" asked Superboy. "You have given us no reasons."

"Stop it," snapped Aqualad. "Sir we cannot accept your offer." Looking the man in the eyes, he felt immediately uneasy. "_No one make eye contact with the old man or with anyone."_ Mentally the team obeyed.

Dumbledore was aware now that the teens were having a mental conversation and that the dark skinned boy was now aware that he knew that Albus could use Legilimency. "Young man, your friend does need serious medical attention; it would be irresponsible of you not to accept my offer.

Aqualad's stress level was already high due to the last twenty minutes, hearing that he wasn't be a good leader made the normal stoic leader lose his mask as anger pulsed through him.

"Oh shit," Artemis whispered to Zatanna.

"How dare you question, Aqualad's leadership," growled Superboy stepping closer to Dumbledore.

"_Do not do anything_."

"_But_."

Aqualad cut Superboy a look that told him not to continue talking._ "_Sir I do what is best for my team and I would not put any of them in danger by accepting medical care from a place that is unknown to us. Where are we?"

"I understand your distrustfulness. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The team groaned. "Great more witch people," scoffed Artemis.

"Young lady do you have a problem with witches?"

"Yes, because one of your kind sent us here," she almost yelled. "_Aqualad, we can't trust these people at all."_

"_I know, but we have no other alternatives. We will accept his offer, but be on guard at all times only until Kid Flash is better. Is everyone good on supplies and energy levels?"_

"_Yes," _the team said.

"_Good if anything is to happen we will do maneuver fifteen." _ The team went grim, they all knew what that maneuver entitled and it was a last ditch effort.

"Who may I ask sent you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No one you would know about," said Aqualad shooting various glares to his team members to keep their mouths shut. "We are distrustful of your kind, but he does need medical attention. But I need to ask who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school. And what are your names?"

"I am Aqualad."

"Artemis."

"Robin."

"Zatanna."

"Miss Martian."

"Superboy."

"And in my arms is Kid Flash. We will not answer any more questions until Kid Flash is healed."

"I understand and thank you for allowing some trust. Please follow me and I will show you the school's medical ward." The teens nodded silently and Albus led them out.

Once they were gone the silent hall exploded with voices talking about the newcomers.

"Did you see Aqualad and Superboy? They are so hot."

"I know I wonder if they have girlfriends."

"Hey the green skinned chick is hot."

"I wonder if they have powers."

"What's with the masks?"

"Artemis and Zatanna have on slutty clothes. Who lets them out of the house looking like that?"

"Did you see the legs on Zatanna, sexy?"

Hearing snatches of conversation, Hermione frowned as she to wondered about the newcomers herself. Immediately taking out a notebook she quickly made notes on every member of the team. "We need to get to know them."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because it would be a good learning experience."

"Maybe we shouldn't stick our heads into this situation. Whatever is going on is between them and Dumbledore."

"Nonsense Ron, it wouldn't be butting in, but getting to know them and about their culture." Harry looked Ron and both rolled their eyes at Hermione's notion. However once she had an idea in mind there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**-Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Madame Pomfrey in all of her years working at Hogwarts had never seen such a strange group of teenagers in her life, but despite their appearances she did her job as a mediwitch and worked on the boy named Kid Flash.

Silently the team stood around her watching while holding their own conversation that was unheard.

"_Aqualad if she performs a spell on him that is unknown to me; I possibly cannot reverse it_," Zatanna said.

"_Do you recognize any of the spells she is speaking_?"

"_Yes, one is a diagnostic spell and the others are to repair various breaks."_

"_If any spell sounds suspicious say something immediately."_

"_I will."_

Robin feeling a bored at the moment, decided to play with his computer to get an accurate location, but to his dismay his computer wouldn't turn on. _ "Aqualad."_

"_What?"_

"_My computer doesn't work."_

Feeling concerned the older boy quickly hit the golden A on his belt to alert the league to their whereabouts, but found it didn't work as well_. "I cannot contact the League. There is a probability that our technology will not work here."_

Robin stood there with horror on his face. _"Then how do we get home?"_

"_I do not know, but we will find a way. Let us wait until Kid Flash is well before any decisions are made_." Despite being confident Robin grew scared that he might not see Batman again being in this different world. Kaldur could see his pseudo younger brother's fear and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder making the Boy Wonder feel relaxed.

"_If we cannot contact the League, how will they know we are_?" asked Miss Martian.

"_I am sure they already know that we are gone and are trying to fix the problem as we speak._"

"I'm done with your friend," said Madam Pomfrey. "Luckily he has only suffered from a mild concussion, pure exhaustion, bruises and small fractures in his femur that I have repaired."

"We thank you," said Aqualad.

"I would like to perform a scan on the rest of you?"

The team looked at Kaldur awaiting his decision. Knowing that it was a bad idea, he refused politely not wanting to give these witches any idea about what the team was capable of unless they had to do a surprise attack. "I believe that would be unnecessary. We have no adverse effects from our travels. At the most we are exhausted."

"But I insist just because you don't have any visible wounds does not mean anything. I can perform a harmless scan just like I did with your friend."

"I still must decline."

Madam Pomfrey stood there a little perplexed by Aqualad's decision. From what she had seen and heard from Albus; Aqualad was the teens' leader, but she didn't see him as leadership material by refusing medical treatment for everyone else. But she could not force them to comply since they were not students.

Before she could cantor his decision again, Albus walked in with Severus and Minerva at his sides. After dropping the teens at the hospital wing; he had decided to leave them alone for a few minutes, so they could speak among themselves. "Poppy how is Kid Flash?"

"His injuries are minor and he is resting at this moment."

"Good to hear. Aqualad, may I introduce you to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall two of my must trusted advisors and also teachers here."

"Please to meet you," he said shaking their hands, but he got the same strange feeling with Snape when looking into his eyes.

Albus smiled. "I know there are many things we need to talk about, but first let me offer your team a hot meal." He noticed that the team looked at Aqualad for his decision and by their facial expression they were having another mental conversation.

"We will accept your offer."

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands and two house elves appeared with trays of food.

Everyone's eyes got big as they stared at the in their minds deformed little elves with giant eyes and ears. "What the hell are those?" asked Artemis just going for blunt. Winky stared at her with huge tears welling up in her eyes, quickly placing the food down she disappeared. "Uh sorry, I didn't mean to make it cry."

"It is alright Artemis; Winky gets over emotional." Albus transfigured a few of the beds into a table and chairs and placed the food on it.

The team looked amazed at their mini feast; Winky and Dobby had brought baked potatoes, huge pieces of roasted chicken, honey ham, perfectly cut carrots, hot buttered rolls, fries, and a large pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Before they could even make a decision, Kid Flash having smelled the food in his sleep awoke and rushed to the table immediately devouring everything that he could get his hands on. "Delicious."

"Least we know the food is not poisonous," said Artemis a bit disgusted. Snape was disgusted as well and wonder if the boy was possibly related to the Weasleys with that bottomless stomach of his. "Hey slow down."

With a mouth full of rolls, Kid's cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk. Chunks of bread spit out of his mouth as he spoke. "You know I have a high metabolism and have to eat constantly."

"But you don't have to be a slob about it. Anyways Sleeping Beauty at least we know what gets you out of a deep sleep."

"Whatever."

"Dork."

"Shrew."

"Stop it," snapped Aqualad. "There is no time for bickering."

"Sorry," they said.

"Hey Aqualad, we are we?" asked Kid Flash.

"We're at a magical school for wizards," exclaimed Miss. Martian.

Food shot out of his mouth as he laughed until his stomach ached. "That's funny Miss M; magic doesn't exist; besides magical schools are only in fictional novels."

"Are you serious?" shouted Artemis. "Does the name Klarion the Witch Boy mean anything to you? Or did you forget the fact that his magic sent us here or that two of our own teammates are magical users."

"Magic is merely advanced science."

"You're such an asshole." In anger she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being a dumbass."

"_Stop it now,"_ yelled Aqualad in their mind link. Shivers went through everyone's spines because he rarely yelled. "_Now is not to start bickering, especially in front of these people." _

Snape was impressed how quiet the two got, when Aqualad cut a look at them, however he knew that they were having a mental conversation, because Albus had told him.

"Kid despite what you believe magic did bring us here and unlike our world magic is more predominate here."

"But."

"No buts."

"C'mon dude Aqualad and Zatanna can use magic," pointed out Robin. "And you've seen that up close. Stop using science for once and believe."

"Sorry dude can't."

Closing his eyes, Aqualad had to take a very deep breath trying not to yell at Kid Flash. "We will discuss this at a later time. Everyone eat what was generously given to us."

"Aqualad, while your team eats it would be good if we go talk in my office," Albus said.

"I do not think so."

"Only for a few minutes. I assure you nothing will befall your team."

"_Aqualad don't trust him," _said Wally.

"_So far they have done nothing to us_," said Miss Martian. "_I've seen into his mind; Aqualad you can trust him."_

Artemis eyebrow rose._ "When did you look into his mind?"_

"_When you were arguing with Wally."_

"_Aqualad these people are charlatans. And that old man gives some weird looks; he might molest you."_

"_Don't be stupid Wally."_

"_Hey you never know."_

"_If you do go you shouldn't go alone," _said Superboy.

"_I will go; we will be in a mind link the entire time so if something were to happen; the rest of you can come to my side immediately, or I will help you_." Aqualad turned to Dumbledore. "Alright we can talk in your office."

The older wizard just nodded and escorted Aqualad away leaving his team to wonder if they would see their leader again.

* * *

><p>Walking to Dumbledore's office, Kaldur's eyes roamed in every direction trying to take in the beautiful architecture of the old castle. All too soon, the two stopped in front of a gargoyle statue.<p>

"Skittles."

Kaldur's eyebrow arose in confusion, but dismissed it as they walked past the gargoyle into an elaborate room. As he looked around the most beautiful sound hit his ears as he turned to see a phoenix singing.

Smiling Albus at his desk and motioned Kaldur to sit across him. For the next few minutes they listened to Fawkes until he stopped. "You know, phoenixes rarely sing for others. He must recognize you as a courageous person. Unwrapping a lemon drop, he popped it into his mouth. "Would you like one?"

"No sir."

"Are you sure, they are quite delicious and I find they help with stress."

Politely Aqualad accepted the candy finding it too sweet for his tastes, but then again he didn't like candy that much anyway. "Thank you," he said, however he didn't feel less stressed. If anything he was stressed and tired which Dumbledore could pick up on despite the stoic face.

"Delicious aren't they?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you like another?"

"No sir. Sir, we need to discuss about how my friends and I will return to our Earth."

"We will, but I would like to know more about you and your friends."

"I will not discuss anything that will compromise my team's safety."

"I understand that and commend you on your protective nature. I know from experience that trusting someone new is a long process and I hope that you do learn to trust me someday."

"Maybe, magic brought us here and we are at a magical school can you or someone else send us back?"

"Possibly, but I need to know the factors that brought you here." Aqualad quickly gave an abridged explanation about the events leading to them appearing at Hogwarts. "This Klarion has used a different type of magic that is not common in this world. It would take some studying and experimental trials to replicate the portal effect. How long it will take is unknown."

"Oh."

"I will have some of the most powerful wizards and witches help find a solution, but until a solution is found, I do offer you and your friends a home and an education here."

"I do not know if we can stay here, if anything we should try to find alternate versions of our mentors. Do cities such as Gotham City, Metropolis, Star City or Central City exist?"

Summoning a giant Atlas, Albus tried to look up all of the cities mentioned. "The only place that exists is a Metropolis, Illinois."

"What about Atlantis does it exist?"

"I'm sorry, but Atlantis was destroyed thousands of years ago." Albus could sense the disappointment coming from the teen. "Aqualad, I will promise you that your team will get home as fast as possible."

"I will speak to my team about living here until we go back."

Albus now thought it was the best time to bring up something. "Robin mentioned…"

"About Zatanna and I being magical users, but like Klarion's and yours; ours is different."

"Did you both go to school?"

"For me less than a year and Zatanna has learned all of her life from her father and to my knowledge has not attended any type of school."

"May I ask why you stopped going to school?"

"Because I decided to fight alongside my king to help protect my home and others and with my schedule continuing with my schooling is impossible."

Dumbledore didn't show it on his face, but he was a bit peeved that the boy had to end his education since he couldn't be no more than seventeen and without a proper magical education his magic would become out of control if it wasn't already. "What about Kid Flash?"

"He is a metahuman along with Miss Martian and Superboy," said Kaldur. Not wanting to bring up the fact that Miss Martian and Superboy were really aliens. "Artemis and Robin are human."

"What is a metahuman?"

"Where I am from humans with extranormal powers are considered metahumans. Of course there are exceptions as with Klarion, myself, and many others."

"Well since you and Zatanna are magical users it would be a good opportunity for the both of you to attend Hogwarts to learn more about magic."

"But if that were to happen it would be unfair to everyone else."

"Well there is a possibility the others could be magical users since they are physically able to be here."

"I hardly doubt that. With the case of Artemis and Robin they have been around metahumans all of their lives and from studies in my Earth all humans now a days are born with a little metahuman ability it just has to be unlocked."

"We can test them later."

Aqualad knew Kid Flash wouldn't like that idea, but he kept his mouth shut and decided to ask a few questions. "Sir may I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

"What is the date?"

"October 15, 1996."

Aqualad didn't let the shock of the team's time travel come to his face, so he asked another question. "Robin cannot use a handheld device of his…"

"Muggle technology does not work within this castle, only in one specific area and that would be the Muggle Studies classroom."

"Muggle?"

"A none magical human."

"So electronics cannot work within the confines of Hogwarts?"

"That is correct. Aqualad, if you do decide to stay your team would be separated by their ages to be put in different years. What are your ages?"

He thought that was a neutral question, so he answered. "Miss Martian, Superboy and I are sixteen, Artemis and Kid Flash are fifteen, Zatanna is fourteen and Robin is thirteen."

"And with your costumes and you mentioning helping your king, what exactly do you do?"

"We are a group of superheroes in training under the Justice League. Each of us has our own mentor, for example my mentor and king is Aquaman."

"And everyone else?"

"Zatanna has Zatara; Robin's mentor is Batman, Miss Martian-Martian Manhunter, Artemis-Green Arrow, Kid Flash-The Flash and Superboy…" Aqualad stalled for a moment trying to think of the best way to explain Superboy's situation without giving out too many facts. "Superboy has Superman."

"And your real names are?"

"I will not discuss that."

"I understand."

"May I go back to my team and discuss the possibility of staying here with them?"

"OF course, let my lead you back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Yes there is a Metropolis Illinois, which holds a Superman Festival every year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.

Back at the hospital wing, the team slowly ate their food while wondering about Aqualad and the two adults that somewhat stood guard over them. Kid thought the Snape guy looked like the perfect candidate to be Klarion's dad.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been too long<em>," said Superboy. "_We need to go after him."_

"_I wonder why we haven't been able to hear his thoughts?" _Miss Martian asked._ "His connection with us hasn't been broken."_

"_That old man has done something. One of us should have gone with him."_

"_Maybe Wally is right."_

"_Thanks Sweetness."_

"_Stop flirting," _Artemis snapped_. _"_Look I say we go after Aqualad right now_."

"_I agree_," said Robin.

"_So we're all agreed, but I'm worried about that Snape guy he might try something since he looks like a vampire crossed with Klarion."_

"_Seriously Wally_?"

"_Look at him, the way his eyes follow our ever movement and he has barely talked to that McDonald lady. Besides who has skin that pale?"_

"_I'm going to have to agree with Wally," _said Artemis_. "No human is that pale except for Klarion and who really wears clothes like that."_

Severus sat in his chair feeling bored until he felt six pairs of eyes staring at him, quickly looking up the teens' eyes went into a different direction.

"_You ask him_," said Artemis to Wally.

"_No you_." They looked back at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Swallowing Wally stammered out. "Are you a vampire?"

"What?"

In her corner, Minerva snickered at the question.

"You look like a vampire or do you have a child named Klarion by any chance?"

"I am not a vampire nor do I have any children."

"Are you sure? You just like Klarion."

"Stop it," said Aqualad coming through the door not wanting to deal with Kid harassing one of those wizards, because he didn't know if Snape would retaliate against him.

Kid gave him a huge hug. "Aqualad, you're alive. Were you molested?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine. Do not make such conclusions in front of others."

"Sorry, so what is going to happen?"

"Hey let him eat first," snapped Artemis.

"I am not hungry."

"So what's going to happen?" asked Robin. "Are we going to go home any time soon?"

"I do not know. Mr. Dumbledore has offered to help us return home as soon as possible, but we do need a place to stay. He has made an offer for us to stay here and blend in as students."

"Like hell we are," yelled Kid Flash. "I'm not about to stay in this place filled with fake wizards and vampires. In the corner, Snape growled. "With my speed, I can go out and run to our cities to see if any our mentors exist here."

"None of our cities exist on this Earth."

"Not even Atlantis?"

"No."

"So if they don't exist, we'll go out and make our way in this world while trying to go home at the same time. We can find alternate versions of our mentors to help us."

"Even if we did our mentors would be too young to help us."

"Why is that?"

"Because it is 1996."

Kid let the shock wash over him before speaking again. "So we'll make our own way in this world, go back to the states and do our thing."

"With what money? I will not have us steal to survive."

"But there are other ways to make money."

"We have no proper documentation or knowledge of this Earth."

"So, we'll do whatever. I'm not about to stay here."

"I agree with Kid," said Artemis. "There is no point for us to stay here. They don't have freaking electricity."

"What she said. Supey you agree with us don't you." The clone just shrugged unsure about what to say. "Robin what about you?"

"I would like to go to a place where my computer works."

"Good, Zatanna, Sweetness what about the two of you?"

"Well I would like to learn about this Earth," said Miss Martian.

"Their way of magic provides me with no interest," said Zatanna.

"We out vote you Aqualad, so we're leaving."

Knowing that things were spinning out of control to fast, Kaldur knew he had to stop this situation now. "Enough! Whether any of you like it or not I am the leader of this team and my word is law. If you want to dispute that then wait until we get home, but until then all of you will listen to me. If something were to happen it would be my ass on the line." The team stood their stunned; he rarely cursed.

Snape watching the whole argument found himself giving Aqualad respect for the boy's ability to quiet his team.

"Aqualad can I ask a question?"

"What Robin?"

"Why doesn't my computer work?"

"Because it is a muggle device."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"It does not work around here because of magic. I will explain more later. Mr. Dumbledore has offered us a place to stay for the night and right now I think it would be appropriate to get some rest."

"Man this day is becoming to whelming." Everyone agreed with the Boy Wonder.

"I know all of you are tired," said Albus. "Please all of you follow me to your new rooms."

After getting conformation from Aqualad; the team followed the older wizard through the castle. Despite being in good shape the hundreds of stairs they took to go to their tower was tiring. Soon, Albus stopped in front of a picture of a lake scene with a mermaid swimming, while a tiger on the shore tried to fish it out. "Ocarina." Slowly the mermaid moved and the portrait spilt in so they could climb in. Once through they went through a short hallway coming to a spacious living room where two large couches were across from each other as a roaring fire warmed it. To a side corner there was a dining room table and exactly seven chairs. Down a small hallway two doors, the first door was the girls' room with an attached bathroom. In the room there were three large four posted beds, with night tables, wardrobes and desks, looking out large bay windows the girls had a marvelous view of the lake and countryside. The second door was the boys' room with the same furniture as the girls, but there were four of everything instead of three.

"How do you like your rooms?"

"They're amazing," Megan squealed. "We don't live in anything this grand."

"I am pleased that you love the rooms. In the drawers there are already nightclothes and various other clothing that will be suitable until tomorrow when you all will be taken shopping."

"Sir, we cannot allow you to spend such money on us."

"It is my pleasure Aqualad. I do want the seven of you to trust my staff and I and see that no harm will come to any of you while you are here. Now please all of you get some rest and I will see you in the morning." Smiling, he left the room.

"We are all tired, so everyone go to sleep and we'll discuss our next course of action in the morning," said Aqualad. Yawning everyone didn't bother to argue as they went off into their rooms. Well everyone except Aqualad, someone had to stay up and keep watch all night.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Albus what plans do you have for these children?" asked Severus as he sipped on a cup of green tea. After leaving the teens, Albus called a short meeting between himself and the people he trusted the most within the school.<p>

"To be honest, I want them to look after Harry and possibly teach him some of their techniques."

"Albus, you can't be serious having these strange teenagers watch over Potter," snapped Snape. "We have no idea what these children are capable of. Any one of them could easily injury any of the students or us."

"I am inclined to agree with Severus," said Minerva.

"I understand your concerns and all of us will keep careful eye on all of them. They fear us and unsure about how to handle themselves. If anything I believe Aqualad would make a good influence for young mister Potter; you were there when he reprimanded his team."

"Did Aqualad tell you what their real names are?"

"No Minerva, he didn't. Aqualad has not trusted me well enough to say what their names are and I am sure that he knows about Legilimency because he never even tried to make eye contact during our meeting."

"You could have entered his mind easily without eye contact."

"True, but I want him to trust me."

"Trust, really Albus? These children come from Merlin knows where with abilities unheard of and you want to gain their trust. I'm sorry, but I don't trust your decision," said Severus.

"That may be, but they are staying here whether you like it or not. And I would appreciate it if you didn't belittle or harass any of them." Severus growled and left the room feeling that Albus was unreasonable about his concerns. "He'll be alright especially if any of the teens are sorted into Slytherin," Dumbledore said to Minerva.

She only stared at him before turning to leave herself unsure about his decisions to.

* * *

><p>"Artemis are you asleep?" whispered Zatanna. From her bed, the blond shook her head no, getting up Zatanna climbed in the other bed. "Me either."<p>

"I want to go home. Do you think Aqualad is making the right decision about us staying here?"

"I don't know; he wouldn't do anything that would put us into immediate danger." She sobbed. "I miss my dad. It hurts more because I doubt he even knows that I'm alive."

"But he is Dr. Fate now, so he will try anything to bring us back. My dad probably doesn't even know I'm gone and even if he did I doubt he would be working to get me back."

Moving closer she hugged Artemis. "Don't think that way. I know your mom and Green Arrow miss you."

"I know."

"Hey can I get in to," whispered Megan not being able to sleep as well. The two moved and allowed the alien into bed.

"Okay no one tell Wally about this; he'll get ideas about what we were doing," said Artemis. Laughing the other girls nodded and agreed.

* * *

><p>Despite being thirteen and thinking that he was an adult sometimes, Robin never felt more scared that at this second. Just the notion of being somewhere unknown without Batman to save him almost made him want to cry. Looking out into the darkness the only sounds were of Wally and Conner snoring, sliding out of bed he walked out into the living room to see Kaldur staring at the fire in deep thought. "Can't sleep?"<p>

"Go to bed, you need your rest," said Kaldur not even bothering to look behind him.

"So do you."

"It is my duty to stay up to make sure that we are not attacked in the middle of the night. Go to bed."

"You're not Batman and can't tell me what to do."

Looking back, Kaldur gave him one of Batman's infamous glares. "Until we go home then I will act like Batman and impose my will, so you can be healthy. Go to bed."

Feeling somewhat defeated, Robin dropped his head and whispered. "I'm too scared to go to sleep." Softening his glare, Kaldur indicated that Robin should sit by him; once the younger boy did he was wrapped into a warm hug that he snuggled into.

* * *

><p>The next morning the rest of the team came out to see Kaldur fast asleep on the couch with Robin on his chest. Megan giggled alerting the two boys; quickly Robin fumbled with his domino mask so the rest wouldn't see his face.<p>

"Go get dressed," Kaldur told him. Nodding Robin climbed off and did what he was told.

"Dude what were you doing with him?" asked Wally.

"He couldn't sleep," was all he said going off to get dressed himself.

Despite getting new clothes, almost everyone retained something just in case something was to happen. Robin his utility belt and domino mask. Artemis not caring if people saw her face left her mask, but had her bow and arrows in place, Kid Flash his goggles, and Aqualad his waterpack. Superboy thought the shirt uniform shirt was too confining, so he kept on his black shirt with his boots. Zatanna and Megan just changed their clothes into stuff they would normally wear.

"These clothes suck," said Wally pulling on his white button up shirt.

"Be thankful that clothes were provided for us."

"Okay Kaldur, what now?"

"We wait for Dumbledore."

"But I don't want to wait. I know I'll run around and find out about this so called school."

"Alright, but be careful and remember that the password is ocarina."

"Okay back in a few minutes." Within a second Kid Flash was out the door running all over Hogwarts like a mad man trying to take in everything, so he could give a detailed report to his team. Being that it was about 7:30 in the morning, breakfast was in full swing, so running past the Great Hall Wally smelled the delicious scents coming from it. Running in he stopped at Ravenclaw and started to devour two large plates of food.

At the head table, Albus could do nothing but smile at Kid Flash, but wondering where the other kids were.

As he ate, Kid noticed that other people were staring at him strange, so he stopped, whipped his mouth and wrapped his arm around a pretty Asian girl. "Hi Kid Flash and you?"

"Cho Chang."

"The one thing I love about this school already is all the beautiful girls." He took her hand and kissed it. Looking over at another table, he saw a red headed girl looking back at him. "Be right back." He rushed to her side. "Hello Kid Flash and you are?"

"Ginny Weasley."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Please to meet you."

She blushed as she pulled her hand away. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Superspeed, where I'm from I am known as the fastest boy alive. As a daily work out I do about 50 laps around the world."

"Impossible!" exclaimed Hermione. "No one can possible do that, there has to be a logical explanation for your speed."

"And there is, but I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"There is no way you could run around the entire world in only a few minutes."

Smirking he lowered his goggles, before running off in a blur. Normally it would take Wally ten minutes to run around the world, but to prove a point he went even faster while making a few stops. All together it took about seven minutes to complete his goal. In no time, he came back to Hogwarts with his arms loaded with objects. "Here, I stopped in Guatemala and got you some presents and tamales. He placed a colorful hat on her head. "Oh and I made a stop in New York City." He handed Ginny a plastic Statue of Liberty.

"No way," said Hermione to astonished to believe what just happened.

"Yes way." He pulled a picture of him at the Tikal Mayan ruins grinning like the Joker.

"That is impossible."

"I proved you wrong. So Miss Non Believer what is your name?"

"Hermione."

"Her what?"

"Hermione."

"Her what."

"Hermione," she nearly shouted.

"Oh, my name is Kid Flash, or Kid or KF."

"What is your real name?"

"Sorry sweetness can't trust you with my secret identity yet." He leaned into her. "But maybe after a kiss."

"No."

"Damn," he snatched a few pieces of toast and devoured them quickly. "Sorry high metabolism need to eat constantly."

"He's been gone for too long, Megan call him back," said Kaldur.

"Right." She frowned. "It's not working like last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were with Dumbledore, we couldn't hear any of your thoughts. Did you hear anything from us?"

"No. But we communicate fine when we are near each other. It probably has to do with the magic within this place. Let me think about this, Conner please locate Wally?"

"Sure." Running out, Superboy wasn't as fast as Wally and it took him a good five minutes to finally start to hear the other boy's voice. What he found strange is that his sensitive hearing was acting differently than at home. Going into the Great Hall, every eye turned on him, which made him uneasy.

"Hey Supey," Wally called out waving his arms. "Over here."

"Aqualad wants you to come back to the room."

"Why didn't you guys call me?"

"We couldn't like last night with Aqualad."

"Ah, well ladies and the two guys I do not know the names to; Supey and I have to go." Quickly he planted kisses on Hermione's, Ginny's, and Cho Chang's cheeks. "Until later ladies. Come Supey." Walking out, he quickly came back and grabbed his tamales before going out again.

"That guy is unbelievable," scoffed Ron.

"I don't know I kind of like him," laughed Ginny. "In a dorky kind of way."

"His speed is illogical, but fascinating," Hermione chimed in taking off the hat Kid gave her. "I wonder what other abilities he and his friends have." She took out her notebook and started to make more notes about the team.

"Why? He's weird hitting on everyone."

"Jealous Ron?"

His ears turned a bright red. "Of course not. I just don't like some unknown guy hitting on my sister and friend. Why does Dumbledore let him have run of the castle?"

"Who knows, but we'll find out."

Harry just rolled his eyes at her not wanting to get involved in this situation, but he knew he would.

Back at the room, Wally finally came back with Superboy, before Aqualad could reprimand him for taking so long. He started to talk quickly about what he experienced and the people he met. "Dude Robin, you have to meet these girls, especially one named Herhinny or is it Herman; it's something weird like that." Before his best friend could even protest, Wally picked him and ran out yelling behind that that they would be back in a few minutes. Pressing his lips close together, Kaldur tried to hold in his frustration.

Just as Hermione was done explaining about what they needed to do to make friends with the other teens, Kid Flash ran to her side and stole another kiss from her. "Hey Sweetness miss me?"

"You were only gone for three minutes."

"Really it felt like an eternity. Anyway ladies let me introduce you to my best friend. Her whatever and Ginny this is Robin.

"It's Hermione."

"Oh sorry."

"Pleased to meet you," said Ginny shaking his hand. "What is with the mask?"

"Rob's mentor won't let anyone see his whole face not even on an alternate Earth. Hell if he did, Bats would reach through a vortex and strangle the person to death."

"He wouldn't."

"He has done other strange things."

"But why would Bats be overprotective towards you?" asked Harry.

"He just is. KF, I know Aqualad is pissed about us taking off so we should get back," said Robin.

"Okay one second." He ran over to Slytherin table and took the hand of a long haired blond girl. "Hi KF and you?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Girl do you know calculus?

"No why?"

"Because you plus me equals us."

Robin groaned as he walked to his friend and slapped in the back of the head. "That's enough Casanova."

"Dude abuse."

"At least it's me and not Artemis. Now let me get on your back."

Mumbling some incomprehensible, he bent down. Once his friend was secure he sped through the Great Hall giving every girl a kiss on the cheek before running back to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Next chapter the team gets sorted, so if anyone has an idea about the house the team should be in let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**-Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. Zatanna uses spells in this chapter, so all translations are at the end.

* * *

><p>"It would be appreciated if you did not run off," Aqualad said once Wally and Robin came back to the room.<p>

"Sorry about that, but let me tell you about the castle. Wait I'm hungry."

"As always," said Robin. "Dumbledore said to get what we wanted; all we had to do was call for that elf. Dobby come here."

In the matter of a second the house elf appeared in a large tank top and a pair of child soccer shorts. "What can Dobby do for you?" he asked bowing.

"We would like breakfast please."

"Be right back." Two minutes later Dobby had a platter of food and levitated it onto the table. He had brought: pancakes, bacon, croissants, hot cocoa, milk, fruit, orange juice, toast, sausage, eggs, cereal, jam, butter and other breakfast food. "Please enjoy, Dobby will be back soon to collect the rest."

Once he disappeared the team settled down to eat, especially Kaldur who hadn't eaten since early yesterday. They still knew the food was poisonous, because Wally devoured three large plates.

Half way through their meal Dumbledore walked in with an extremely pale man with light brown and grey hair. Across his face he sported scars along with a thin mustache, but his light brown eyes held warmth and affection.

"Hello how was your night?" Dumbledore asked as he noted the tiredness in Aqualad's eyes evidence that he did not sleep at all.

"It was restful; thank you for the accommodations," lied Aqualad.

"You're welcome; well let me introduce the seven of you to Remus Lupin. He has agreed to be your guardian until you are sent back to your Earth."

They all looked at each other confused. "A guardian? But what can't Kaldur be our guardian?" asked Miss Martian completing forgetting about keeping their names a complete secret.

Inwardly Albus smiled finally knowing that they couldn't hide their names anymore. "Kaldur?"

Kaldur sighed in frustration and everyone else groaned in annoyance. Seeing her teammates, she finally understood what she did. "Hello Megan," she exclaimed smacking her head. "I wasn't suppose to reveal anyone's real name. I am real sorry Aqualad; it just came out."

Kaldur let out another frustrated groan trying to keep his emotions in check, before he said something he might regret. "It is fine." In his mind he said, "_We will be having a discussion about this later." _

"_Ok."_

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore and Lupin my real name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur for short."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No," he said deadpanned.

"I'm really sorry Aqualad. Mr. Dumbledore my name is M'gann or Megan. Well Megan is my earth name, because I'm on Earth."

"_Stop_," screamed Artemis. "_You're not helping our situation by revealing so much damn information."_

"_Stop yelling at her_," yelled Connor shooting Artemis a deadly glare.

"_Then have her stop revealing everything about us."_

"_Stop! The information is out and we must go on," _Kaldur said getting extremely frustrated.

Grumbling under her breath she obeyed her leader. "Well now that we are doing the whole real name thing; mine is still Artemis, Kid Dork over there…"

"Hey!"

"…Is Wally that is Robin, Zatanna and Connor."

Out of everyone, Albus could tell that Robin had another name, but decided not to bring it up. "I thank you for trusting Remus and I with your names."

"Not that we wanted to," mumbled Connor. "So what now? What's the point of having a guardian if we don't plan on staying that long?"

Remus cleared his throat. "I'm here to give guidance and to teach you about this Earth."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Conner, it is undetermined how long the seven of you will stay here," Albus spoke up. "Besides Remus has taught here before, so if any of you are able to perform magic he can help. Reaching into his robes, Dumbledore pulled out a white wand. "This will test if any of you have magic. If you do, it will glow a bright red as it is doing now with me."

"We're not staying here for long," commented Wally crossing his arms, "so all of this seems extremely stupid and I refuse to test for any so called magical energy."

"Wallace, you should try."

"Don't call me by my full name and like I said I'm not trying anything. Besides there is only one person in this room I listen to and that's Kaldur."

"Grab the wand."

"Why Kaldur?"

"_Just humor them_."

"Whatever." Wally took the wand from Albus and to everyone's surprise it shone a faint red. "This is impossible; you're doing this on purpose old man."

"I can assure you I'm not. Please flick your wrist." Wally did as he was told and colorful sparks came out. "Wally, you are indeed a wizard."

"Bullshit."

"That was uncalled for," scolded Kaldur taking the wand from him. In his hands the wand grew a deeper shade of red indicating that he was more powerful than Wally. "Besides if you want a reasonable explanation, when you became Dr. Fate some of Nabu's magic might have rubbed off on you."

"Sounds plausible, but I refuse to learn this charlatan ways."

"And no one is going to make you. But do apologize to Mr. Dumbledore because of your disrespectful behavior."

"Why should I? I don't know how you trust him; he could have molested you last night when you two were alone." Groaning Kaldur gave the wand to Robin, who it didn't glow for, grabbed Wally by the arm and pulled him into their bedroom. "Kaldur, I'll be good," Wally whined trying to pry loose, but Kaldur held on tighter not caring about the other boy's protests.

"_Megan cut our link_."

"_Okay_."

Now without the mind link no one except from Superboy knew what was going on. It only took two minutes for the situation to be resolved. Wally came out with his head down and eyes slightly red.

With his arms crossed, Kaldur led Wally to Dumbledore. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore," he mumbled.

"It is alright Wally; I can understand that believing in magic is hard and many of our students are perplexed the first time they are told."

"Here Superboy let's see if you're a wizard," Robin said tossing the wand. "Dude what happened with Aqualad?" he whispered to his best friend.

"You don't want to know."

Catching it, the wand didn't glow for Connor, not caring he passed it to Megan, which it didn't glow for either. Somewhat disappointed she handed it to Artemis and again nothing happened. Zatanna was passed the wand and like Kaldur it turned a deep red, which wasn't surprising.

"Mr. "Dumbledore the rest of us are not wizards," said Megan. "But why did it glow lightly for Wally and strong for Kaldur and Zatanna?"

"Because Wally has a smaller magical core compared to Kaldur'ahm and Zatanna. There would be no consequences if he decided not to learn magic compared to the other two."

"Mr. Dumbledore, I rather not learn your form of magic that will deride the teachings of my father," said Zatanna.

"You are young and would benefit from learning our form of magic."

"Your way is completely pointless; I doubt any of you can do this." Holding her left arm out she spoke a simple spell. "Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool." Immediately her clothes changed. "I deen a niwt." A second Zatanna appeared smiling. "As you see I am better equip to use my own magic. "Yawa." The second Zatanna disappeared.

Dumbledore just frowned a little wondering how powerful Zatanna truly was to use an advance spell as cloning herself. The wand she held didn't seem that powerful and he had thoughts that it was only used for show. He would have to pay special attention to her.

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do here, since we can't learn magic?" Artemis asked.

"Observe the rest of the students, protect them and attend the classes that don't require magic. However, I do have a mission for you all. There is a boy named Harry Potter, who I would like special protection for."

"Protection from what?"

"From a dangerous man by the name of Voldermort as an infant Harry defeated him."

"Impossible."

"No it is quite true. Recently Voldermort has rejuvenated himself and seeks to take revenge."

"How dangerous is this Voldermort?" asked Robin.

"He wants to commit genocide on non-magical humans and enslave anyone that he thinks are inferior. He tried once but was stopped by Harry and he wants to do it again."

"Like Hitler."

"Precisely, unfortunately Harry is the only one to defeat him. Until their final battle Harry is being trained and so his training is not interrupted I need the seven of you to watch over him."

"So if we do protect him, will we be pulled into the fight with Voldermort?"

"I hope that does not happen and you are returned to your own world first. The final battle will be between Harry and Voldermort alone."

"Why can't you duel him?"

"It's not my place. Harry must be the one to kill him."

"Kill?" the team asked together looking shocked about the notion.

"Yes it is the only way to defeat him. I know I want you all to protect him, but also to possibly train to skill him as well."

"We do not train to kill," Kaldur said getting very uneasy. "As superheroes in training it goes against our beliefs to kill our enemies."

"Even someone that is commenting mass murder?"

"There are alternatives. And for the sake of my team; I think it is better if we just leave and not involve ourselves in this matter."

"But is it not your duty to help others?"

"It is, but we cannot condone such actions."

"Kaldur'ahm, you have said it yourself that you and the others are being trained by your mentors to help protect others," Albus repeated, but this time in a more serious tone. His soft blue eyes held no kindness. "To help Harry would save the wizarding world."

"I understand that, but I cannot compromise our beliefs."

Dumbledore softened his gaze. "This is a topic we must talk about later. Remus will be taking you shopping and then later all of you will be sorted into houses."

"Houses?" asked Artemis. "What houses and we should talk about this more."

"Yes there are four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," he said as if he didn't hear her. "Each has their own traits, symbols and colors. Students that are sorted live in a dormitory with the rest of the people of their house, except the seven of you will continue to live here."

"Then what's the point of getting sorted, if we going to continue to live together?"

"To have you integrate within the student population more easily. Now I must attend to some business, Remus will answer any questions that you may have and take you on a tour of the school. I'll see you all at dinner." Dumbledore didn't give the team to respond, as he walked out.

Standing there Remus did not let the fact that he was a little scared come across his face. The boy named Connor could easily snap him in half and all of them still didn't seem too happy about what Albus had told them about Harry, but he decided not to dwell on that fact. "Do you want to shop first or take a tour?"

"I already took the tour," said Wally.

"How?"

"Dude super speed." To prove his point, he dashed out of the room and came back twenty seconds later with a library book.

"Let us know our surroundings first before going shopping," said Kaldur. "_Megan link us up_."

"_Right. Kaldur what are we going to do_?"

"_We will play into Dumbledore's little game; all while making plans to get back to our world. For right now Hogwarts seems like the only place to help us get home. Everyone will be on guard at all times and observe our surroundings to the point we know this entire castle like the back of our hands. I will be coming up with contingence plans in case of emergency._"

"Are you ready, Kaldur'ahm?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin please show us the castle."

The tour took a good hour and a half because of the whole layout of Hogwarts, plus with staircases changing. But despite the length of the tour everyone was amazed. Robin loved the library the best, Wally and Megan the kitchens and Kaldur the lake. Artemis, Connor, and Zatanna just didn't care about anything. After the tour, Remus hailed a carriage to take them to Hogsmeade. On the way there he looked at Megan.

Megan feeling his eyes on her smiled. "Is there something wrong Mr. Lupin?"

"No, it's just when we get to Hogsmeade some people might have a problem—."

"With me being green. Hello Megan," she said cheerfully. "I forgot." Standing up she changed her skin to its normal human coloring. "There is this better?"

"Yes, may I ask how you do that?"

"Just a normal trait that I can change my form, but my Uncle John is better at it than I am." To demonstrate she shifted her form to match Remus, except the copied Remus had large noticeable breasts. Changing back she sat down embarrassed. "Sorry mimicking males are harder."

"Impressive. Here there are humans called metamorphmagi that have similar abilities to yours."

"Oh would love to meet more."

"There is only one I know of and her name is Tonks, but I'm sure she would love to meet you."

Squealing Megan quickly gave him a hug. I can't wait to meet her. And don't worry about buying me any clothes Mr. Lupin. Everything I wear is organic, so they respond to my mental commands. Can you please tell us more about the wizarding world?"

Remus smiled warmly at her cheerful personality and started to go into much detail, almost forgetting that there were six other solemn teenagers that wanted nothing but Megan to shut her big mouth.

* * *

><p>At Hogsmeade Remus led the group to a clothing store that specialized in wizard and muggle clothing. As the teens shopped, Robin finally got his wrist computer to work, but to his horror it had reconfigured itself reiterating the fact that it was 1996 and all the cities he was familiar with did not exist. Checking public records there were no one with the name Clark Kent, Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen or John Stewart.<p>

"Hey Kaldur does your communicator work?"

The older teen pressed on the golden "A," but all that was heard was static. "We will find some way to make contact." But even he was a bit doubtful. Not wanting to think about it, he found some clothing for himself that covered up his arms and neck. He also found a pair of leather fingerless gloves. The only downside he didn't find a pair of sandals, so he got a pair of sneakers and dragon skin boots. Browsing around, he found a pair of black sunglasses and brought them back to Robin. "Here, I am sure Batman would not want you wearing your mask all the time."

"Thanks Kaldur." Making sure no one except Kaldur saw him; Robin pulled off his mask and put on the glasses. "Batman would freak if he knew you saw my entire face."

"I will not tell a soul. Go pick out your clothes, so that we may go on with our day." Robin nodded and did what he was told.

It didn't take to long for everyone else to pick out clothes, since they did find clothes that they mostly wore at home. After Remus paid the next stop was Ollivander's local shop for Kaldur'ahm.

"Lupin it's good to see you again."

"Cole, I know it has been too long."

"Need a new wand or buying for the teens behind you?"

"Only for one, Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur stepped forward almost fearful about what he was getting himself into. Cole looked over the boy before taking a long ladder up to a tall shelf and pulling down a few boxes. "Let's try this one first, 9 inches, Dragon Heartstring core, Mahogany wood, please try it out." Kaldur flicked his arm a few sparks came out. "Nope." He took back the wand and gave the boy another one. "7 1/2 inches, Hippogriff Talon core, and Hazel wood." Kaldur did what he did before and produced the same results. "Nope something longer, 15 inches, Essence of Phoenix Talon burnished Ebony Wood." Kaldur felt a rush of power following through him. "Perfect. Quite powerful young man."

"Thank you," Kaldur whispered scared at his own power. Gently he placed the wand back into its box, while Remus paid.

He almost felt a childish excitement wanting to test his new found abilities with his wand, but he did not let the anticipation come to his face.

"Hey Kaldur can I hold it?" asked Robin.

"No!" exclaimed Cole. "It is unwise for non-magical beings to touch a wand, unless you want to be severely wounded.

The thirteen year old nodded and accepted it. In comfort, Kaldur patted his shoulder. "I do not know how powerful this wand is, so I could never let you try it out with my proper understanding, just as with my water-bearers."

"Alright Kaldur, I understand."

"Good let us explore the other stores so that you may find something that you will like."

Standing to the side Remus smiled impressed how Kaldur acted as a big brother to Robin. Taking lead he led the team to finish buying school supplies and personal items. The last store he took them to as a treat was Honeydukes.

* * *

><p>After shopping the team took a late lunch and rested in their room for few hours. Kaldur interested on how to manipulate his new form of magic immediately dove into his books. The rest becoming agitated decided that the time would be perfect to spar. Artemis decided to challenge Robin, who happily accepted.<p>

Needless to say when Remus walked in to get the team for dinner he was shocked to find Artemis putting Robin into a sleeper hold; while Wally and Zatanna cheered for their friends. Conner had his arms crossed waiting impatiently for his turn. Megan was looking anxiously wanting to know who would win and Kaldur'ahm calmly reading a book not paying attention. It made him wonder about the world these kids came from. "Please stop, why are you two fighting?"

"They're not fighting, but sparring," replied Superboy as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Remus just sighed as Artemis and Robin stopped. "That's enough. It is time for dinner and for the seven of you to be sorted."

"Now?" whined Robin, he was only toying with Artemis letting her get him into the hold. He had a foolproof plan to win.

"Yes now, please get ready."

"Why do we have to be presented?" Artemis asked smoothing out her hair.

"So the other students and teachers can get some idea of what you are like. Please get ready, Albus wants us to be on time for dinner."

"Fine," Robin, Wally and Artemis said together going to fix their clothes and hair. Connor stood his position not caring how he looked. Megan quickly morphed into a new outfit and Kaldur just brushed his hair. Zatanna on the other hand decided to do something else, but wouldn't reveal it until they were in the hall. When they were presentable enough without Artemis or Kaldur carrying weapons, Remus led the group to the Great Hall.

All of Hogwarts were abuzz about the new visitors for the entire day. Since Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Daphne had the most time with Kid Flash they were asked questions about him and his personality. Liking the popularity, Hermione eagerly showed off the hat and picture to prove that he actually went to Guatemala within a few minutes. Before dinner was served the sorting hat and bench were brought in and placed in full view of the school. Taking his cue Albus stood up. "Yesterday seven teenagers came to Hogwarts and today they will be attending our school as students."

Looking to his left, Remus brought in the seven all walking in from smallest to tallest and led to the sorting hat. Minerva stood up and took her place at the front with the hat in hand. "Robin," she called first.

The small teen didn't let fear appear as he sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head. Looking back at his friends they gave him encouraging smiles.

It did shock him when the hat started to talk. "_Very headstrong."_

"_Hats don't talk."_

"_Well I do boy; I am magical."_

"_I hope you don't give me lice."_

"_Never would. Let's see in your head. Brave, tragic past, jealousy, but the need to do well. Let's see what else cunning and mischievous, but knows when a job needs to be down. Well there are two perfectly good choices for you, but I'm going to have to go with the one that barely won._

"Gryffindor!"

The house cheered and Robin jumped down going to his new house wondering about his friends. Minerva smiled and called out the next name. "Wallace." The speedster didn't sit down right away as he just stared at the hat. "Is there something wrong?"

"First my name is Wally and what type of technology is this hat? Is it truly possible for it to tell me what house I should belong to?" He took the hat and turned it over to examine every inch. "Where are the batteries or mechanics?"

Minerva was shocked to say the least, but before she could say or do anything. Kaldur came up and whispered into Wally's ear, whatever it was only they knew and Superboy. Wally nodded, sat down and let the hat be put on his head.

"_Very intelligent I see."_

"_Is this even possible? A hat is talking to me."_

"_Such disbelief."_

"_Magic isn't real; I bet you have some type of microphone inside you."_

"_No I do not boy and unlike some electronic I can tell what is in your head."_

"_Doubt it. I should take you apart and see your inner workings."_

For the first time in years, the hat cringed at the boy below him, so he decided to hurry up. "_Based by your intelligence and wit, I put you in…"_

"Ravenclaw."

Smiling Wally looked over at the cheering table and saw Cho Chang. In a mere second he was at her side with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Unbelievable," muttered Artemis. Turning to Zatanna she whispered. "So are you still going to do it?"

"Yes, but Kaldur will be pissed."

"True, but it's going to be entertaining."

"You're right."

"Artemis," called Minerva.

Quickly she sat down wanting to get the procedure over it.

"_Let's see resourceful in any given situation, ambitious in achieving your goals, but your family's past haunts you."_

"_Just give me a house please."_

"_Alright, it has to be…"_

"Slytherin."

Severus let out a tiny fraction of a smile as the girl sat at his table.

"Megan," announced Minerva.

The green skinned girl sat down excited about being put into a house like her friends; she hoped that she wouldn't be alone, but even if she was they would be living together somewhere else anyway.

The sorting hat instantly liked her. "_Hello, you're very loyal to your family and friends."_

"_Yes I don't know what I would do without them." _

The hat smiled. _"Do to your personality and I say you have to be in…"_

"Hufflepuff."

Smiling she flew to the cheering table sitting down amazing her new classmates who were in awe. Smiling over the acceptance she quickly changed her skin color to white.

"Zatanna," called Minerva.

Smiling the teenage mistress of magic walked up to the chair, but didn't sit down right away. "Emit rof na redlo em," she said. In less than three seconds the teenage Zatanna turned into a full figure grown woman with an outfit that her older self would be associated with, only that her large breasts threatened to pop out of her top. Every male mouth at Hogwarts dropped as they stared at her, even some of the male staff members were perplexed by the buxom pretty almost forgetting that she was only fourteen. Stretching a little her boobs jiggled as she sat down causing many erections throughout the Great Hall. Before Minerva could say or do anything Kaldur went right to her side and started to whisper ferociously into her ear. "It was a joke."

"I do not care, change back now," he growled enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Trever." The once grown woman turned back into a teenager disappointing the general male population.

"We will be talking about this later."

Gulping, she managed to whisper out. "Okay Kaldur."

Shaking her head in embarrassment and frustration, Minerva sat the hat on top of the teen's head.

"_Quite the witch you are", the hat said._

"_Not witch, magician, get it right."_

"_Let's see quite powerful you are and so much potential. This task is very difficult, but I believe do to your obvious creativity you will be in and shrewdness, you'll have to be in…"_

"Slytherin!"

"Yes," someone from Slytherin shouted in excitement. Smirking Zatanna made her way to Artemis as the table clapped.

"Conner," said Minerva

The teen that easily towered over her sat down and let the hat be put on his head without interference until it started to talk. "_Let's see_."

The clone growled. "_Why are you in my head_?"

"_I have to pick your house_."

"_Get out of it my head."_

"_Sorry it will only take a few seconds."_

On the sidelines Kaldur and the rest of the team could see Connor's obvious irritation with the hat being in his head.

"This isn't going to end well," mumbled Wally seeing Supey clench his fists ready to rip the hat into shreds.

Taking charge of the situation Kaldur kneeled before his friend and whispered into his ear getting him calm enough that the hat quickly shouted out, "Gryffindor." Superboy all but threw the hat off as he went to go sit by Megan, grateful for Kaldur helping him keep his temper in check.

"Kaldur'ahm," said Minerva.

Nodding he sat down. "_Tired lad_?"

"_A little yes."_

"_I noticed in all of your friends' minds that you are a constant figure as leader, friend and big brother."_

"_Well I have to be all three to keep them safe. If I did not they would be hurt or Connor would have torn you to pieces."_

"_And I am grateful young man."_

"_Please do not think poorly towards Connor and Wally."_

"_I saw in their heads and have seen what has caused their doubts and fears. Young man you possess all the qualities for each house; it is difficult to pick for you._

"_Just pick anything no matter what house I am I will have to keep an eye on all my teammates until we are sent back."_

"_Well since you are their leader and thinks about their wellbeing before you own; I'll put you into…"_

"Gryffindor!"

Hearing the cheers, he thanked the hat and went to his table sitting next to Robin. Smiling Albus made a short speech and declared the school could eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**-Next chapter deals with the first day and the Justice League.

**Translations**

**Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool**-Time for a new look.

**I deen a niwt**-I need a twin

**Yawa**-Away

**Emit rof na redlo em**-Time for an older me.

**Trever**-Revert


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.**

* * *

><p>As everyone began to ate, Kaldur got up and went to Slytherin with a very serious expression on his face. Without having to be told, Zatanna got up before he could say anything and the two walked out of the Great Hall.<p>

"_Megan no link."_

"_Alright."_

Once outside, Kaldur crossed his arms as he looked down at the younger girl. "Why would you pull a stunt like that?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"It was a joke."

"A joke? That was not a joke. That was a purely disgusting act that completely abused your magic."

"I've done it before," she protested.

"I do not care if you have. We are somewhere unknown and you pulled an act that is making those people in there look down on you as if you were promiscuous. What would your father think?"

"He would be pissed."

"Yes he would. As your leader—"

"Actually Kaldur, I look up to you as an older brother," she interrupted.

"As a big brother I do not want people to think of you other than intelligent and beautiful."

Hanging her head down in embarrassment, Zatanna didn't know what to say as a few tears ran down. Taking the big brother role seriously he pulled her into a hug. "I could wipe everyone's memory of the event."

"Are you powerful enough to do it?"

"Yes, but it would be psychically and mentally exhausting and I would need yours, Megan's and Wally's help."

He thought it over before speaking. "Now would not be the right time, but after we go back to the room. After we do wipe their memories nothing like this will happen again."

"Yes Kaldur."

"And you will learn their form of magic to get a better understanding of what we are against."

Zatanna was going to protest, but decided against it. "Alright I will."

"Good, let us go back in and eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Earth 16<strong>

Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League sat around a large rounded table facing each other along with Mera, Dr. Fate, John Constantine, Timothy Hunter and Dr. Mist.

"Must I really be here?" asked John lighting a cigarette, taking a deep drag he blew the smoke out in rings. Frowning Batman stole the cigarette and put it out. "Now that was rude, finally allowed in the Hall of Justice and the hosts are going to be rude."

Batman gave him a glare before he spoke. "Yes, you must. The five of you are the most powerful magical users this universe." He pulled up a hologram picture of the team, plus Klarion. "Two days ago the team had an encounter with Klarion the Witch Boy. During the fight a magical portal was opened and sucked in the team, but leaving Klarion on this earth. We were unable to capture Klarion to interrogate him."

"And you need us why?"

"Because each of you represents different aspects of the mystical arts. This situation is beyond the current skill set of just one of you."

"Really you want the outcasts of the Justice League to help. Oh wait Dr. Fate is in the league now, sorry if I forgot," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up John," snapped Timothy. "I felt the explosive amount of magical energy. Who else on this team can use magic?"

"Aqualad and Zatanna," Batman answered.

"Well it's obvious that their magic combined with the witch boy had a negative effect," scoffed John. "Like Timothy I felt the effect, but there was something else to it something unfamiliar."

"Like what?"

"I can't explain it, but it was something not from this Earth that's for damn sure. Dr. Fate, I'm sure you have done something before the rest of us were contacted."

"I have."

"And?"

"I have analyzed the site and the magical residue left behind was quite strong. I have concluded that there is another force at play here. It is magical in power, but different from everyone's in this room. For even an idea about what we are up against the five of us need to do an alignment spell."

"Quite dangerous," said Mera. "But to find out where Kaldur'ahm is I will do it."

"I'll do anything with you," flirted John.

"My husband is sitting right next to me."

Looking over John saw Aquaman looking as if to kill him. "Right, anyway let's get on with this, because I have better things to do with my time."

"Does everyone know the basic principles of the spell?" asked Dr. Mist.

"Well duh, most magical users do."

"Does he have to be here?" Flash sneered.

"Unfortunately yes," Green Lantern Hal replied.

"Hey right in the room," said John standing up as he casted a spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<strong>

Back at the Great Hall, after his discussion with Zatanna, Kaldur made his rounds to the other tables to find out how everyone else was. Wally having finished his food in record time decided to make a little trouble especially after finding out that Artemis and Zatanna were in the evil house. He could understand Artemis being there, but Zatanna wasn't as bad as her.

Walking over the snake table, he wrapped his arms around Zatanna and Artemis, interrupting their conversation with various other members of their house, especially a blond boy with steel grey eyes. "Hey cookie," he said. "Make any new friends?"

Artemis threw his arm off. "Call me that again and you'll be the fastest boy alive with a limp. What do you want Kid Dork?"

"Just wanted to visit my friends. Oh and I found out something interesting that applies to you more than Zatanna."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She grabbed his arm and twisted it until he yelped in pain. "Alright, I'll tell. You are in the evil house."

"Not true," the blond boy blurted out. "We Slytherins do have a reputation, but we use our heads more than the other houses and value our rich traditions."

"And your name is?"

"Draco."

"Aw Latin for dragon, I don't think it fits you."

Holding back a very scathing remark Draco asked, "Why are you even over here?"

"So I can talk to my teammates, don't I have the right to?"

"Slytherins do not normally associate with Ravenclaws, especially ones that look like he belongs to the Weasleys."

"I am not a weasel."

"Wally just get out of here and stop messing up our dinner. Whatever Slytherin is associated with I will handle it," said Artemis.

"But, I'm not a weasel," he whined.

"Please leave and stop antagonizing us," Zatanna said.

"Fine." Sulking over to Gryffindor, Wally sat next to his best friend. "Ah," he sighed.

"What's wrong KF, women trouble?"

"Yeah Rob, the girls are ganging up on me and I haven't done anything wrong. Oh well." He went and wrapped his arm around Hermione. "Hey Herman."

"It's Hermione."

"Sorry, enjoying my gift?"

"Yes, but I still find it impossible for you to run to Guatemala and New York."

"Like I told you I'm the fast boy alive; you just have to believe me."

"Oh like how you should believe in magic," Robin blurted out.

"Dude!"

"You don't believe in magic, but yet you're in a magical school filled with witches and wizards?" asked Hermione.

"Magic is merely advanced science," he explained pulling his arm away. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, but that is what I believe and I rather not argue the matter."

Hermione frowned at his statement, but for once decided to keep her mouth shut. Harry decided to ask the obvious question that played on everyone's minds. "So what exactly does your team do?"

"Help protect others that cannot protect themselves. Like you, we study under our mentors on how to properly do our jobs," answered Kaldur.

"And you are the leader?"

"Yes."

"Yes, our fearless leader Kaldur has led us into battle many of times," said Wally. "He has even risked his life for us."

"You guys risk your lives in battles, what are you soldiers?"

"All the others are not soldiers, just heroes in training. For myself, I have had military training since the age of twelve and fought my first battle at thirteen."

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"But you're too young to be a solider," said Ginny.

"In my culture all twelve-year-olds enter the military at that age, unlike others I have continued in the field, while being an apprentice with my mentor learning how to be a hero."

An uncomfortable silence fell over Gryffindor as they all thought about the horrible society the team had to be from to have soldiers at such a young age, especially Kaldur who they thought had the visual effects on his neck.

Before anything else was said, Connor came to them with his arms crossed and holding a very straight posture making him appear larger than he already was. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This place."

"Then let us discuss your matter in private." _"Connor and I will be going to the room, so everyone come to the room immediately after eating," _Kaldur quickly thought.

"_Right," _the rest of the team said.

"Wait don't the two of you want to find out where your dorms are at first?" asked Hermione.

"No," scoffed Connor walking off leaving a few first years scared in his wake due to his sheer size and angry facial expression. Silently Kaldur just followed.

"How old is Connor?"

"Sixteen," answered Megan coming up to the table feeling uneasy now that Connor was gone.

"I would have thought he was at least twenty or twenty-one."

"Nope, Supey is just big for his age," said Robin. "Don't worry he wouldn't hurt anyone he is quite gentle." Megan and Wally knew that he was lying through his teeth. "I'm done eating Miss. M, Wally want to go back to the room?"

"Sure," they answered knowing that they were going to discuss some things.

"Wait what is with the nicknames such as Kid Flash, Miss M and Supey?"

"That's their code names and actually if it wasn't for an accident you wouldn't have found out our real names, well except for me. I can guarantee that you will never find out my real one."

Hermione clenched her teeth at the younger boy, now she was determined to find out everything about the seven teenagers. Robin let out his infamous laugh knowing that he was pissing her off.

From across the room, Zatanna noted how the rest of the team was preparing to leave. "Hey everyone is leaving."

"I'll think I'll stay," answered Artemis as she smiled at Draco.

The pureblood gave her a smile back. "I'll escort her back," he said.

"_Already you've found someone and we haven't been here three days."_

"_Shut up, he's nice."_

"_Good luck with this relationship, but I would be careful of the pug faced girl staring daggers at you."_

"_I can handle her."_

"_You do that, see you at the room."_

"_See ya."_

Shaking her head, Zatanna got up and went to the rest of her friends a little unsure about leaving Artemis, but she knew that she could fiend for herself.

* * *

><p>Hours later back at Gryffindor tower, Hermione sat by the fire in the common room just staring, while Harry and Ron just watched her wondering what was going on in her mind.<p>

"Hermione can we go to bed?" asked Harry.

"No," she said quickly turning around. "We need to compile notes about the seven." Quickly she summoned paper and a fresh quill. Harry get your Marauders map, so we can find out their full names."

"They have them hidden for a reason."

"Harry please, it's for research."

"Alright," he mumbled knowing there was no point in trying to fight her about it. Quickly he went and got the map, bringing it down and setting it on the table. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Slowly the map revealed all of Hogwarts and the people in its confines. Looking closely they found seven familiar names in a group. Kaldur'ahm Curry, Artemis Crock, Zatanna Zatara, Wallace West, Richard Grayson, M'gann M'orzz, and Connor Kent.

"And Robin said I would never find out his name," remarked Hermione writing the names down and then connecting them with their code names. "Okay next what do we know about them so far?"

"Well," began Ron. "Wally can run at extremely high speeds, he has a high metabolism which causes him to eat constantly and he flirts with every girl in school."

Hermione nodded as she wrote down what he said then said. "Megan is obviously green and can fly to a certain capacity. On her Earth, she could be a hybrid human or an alien. Connor is the silent type and is quite big for his age and we do have confirmation that he is only sixteen. Artemis has to use weapons. Robin seems to the youngest and has a mentor by the name of Bats that doesn't like him to reveal his whole face. Zatanna is obviously a very powerful witch despite her age."

"Last is Kaldur'ahm," said Harry. "He is their leader, wears a backpack, has large tattoos and visible cuts on his neck possibly from the battles he has fought, yet he doesn't care that at his age he is a solider.

"They say that their heroes in their world, but the hero statement most be a cover up for something else."

"Shouldn't we discuss why they are living together despite being in different houses?"

"You're right Harry. Dumbledore must not trust them for some reason. We will talk about this more later." Getting up she gathered up her things and went to her dorm to go over her notes alone leaving the boys in the dark.

* * *

><p>Quietly the team sat around their dining room table staring at each other waiting for Artemis and for Kaldur to say something. Soon enough Artemis walked in and took her seat at the table. Lacing his fingers together, Kaldur looked at each member of the team with a very serious expression. "The behaviors that this team has displayed is unacceptable."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked.

"You are a perfect example; you have been nothing but disrespectful towards the adults of this school and you have deliberately misused your powers in front of others. What were you thinking when you went to Guatemala?"

"I wanted to prove a point."

"There was no point to prove," snapped Kaldur. "These wizards can easily figure out how to slow you down and do something unspeakable." Wally bowed his head not wanting to look at Kaldur in the eyes. "Zatanna, we have already spoken about what you did." She nodded not wanting to bring it up. "Megan."

"Kaldur, I didn't mean to reveal our names."

"But you should not have done it in the first place. We have been on plenty of undercover missions and you have never had a slip up like that before. Why was this time different?"

Everyone's eyes fell on her making her so nervous that her skin color started to change. "I don't know," she whispered. "It just came out."

"Something like that doesn't just come out," scolded Artemis. "Not only did you give them our names but everyone knows you can fly and what you did in front of Mr. Lupin."

"Don't talk about her. You're the one flirting with one of them," snapped Connor.

"What I do is my business," she snapped back. "Besides what I said to Draco is nothing compared to what she did. You're only defending her because she is your girlfriend and you are blind to her faults."

"Just because she is my girlfriend has nothing to do with this."

"Yes it does," she yelled.

"Enough!" bellowed Aqualad slamming his hands against the table making everyone hold fear in their eyes. "There will be no more of this petty fighting. Mistakes were made and we most move past them. Unless the information is basic we will not reveal any more about ourselves and unless absolutely necessary any use of powers are forbidden."

"You can't be serious," said Wally.

"I am very serious," he said lowering his voice. "Until further notice that is my rule. There are other matters we must discuss and the first is why we cannot use our link when there is distance between us."

"I think it has to do with the magical energy here," said Zatanna.

"But we have been in plenty high magical areas and this has never happened," Robin said. "Kaldur, you told use to never look Dumbledore in the eyes, do you think he has something to do with it? It obvious he knows when we're speaking in the link."

"A possibility. He has his own agendas with us that goes beyond protecting Harry Potter. We must work on getting out of here faster. Did any of you see who Harry was?"

"No," everyone said.

"Then we will find out who he is tomorrow. The last piece of business we need to deal with tonight involves Megan, Wally, Zatanna and I."

"What we are we going to do?" asked Megan.

"Because of my actions tonight, I need to wipe that certain memory from every human being in Hogwarts except for us," Zatanna said.

"How?"

"I will need to call upon the energy of every magical user closest to me and transfer the energy to you, so that you can perform a mind wipe. It's very powerful and would physically and mentally drain us. Wally if you and Megan don't want to do it; I can understand."

"Despite not believing that I'm magical; I will help you out," said Wally. "Besides I don't want anyone in this school looking down upon you."

"I don't mind helping either," said Megan.

"Then let's get this over with," Kaldur said getting up.

In less than an hour, the memory of Zatanna's stunt was eliminated from everyone's memory. But what the team didn't know was that while they were having their meeting. Albus extracted every memory he had of them into his pensieve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Since Kaldur is never given a last name in the show, I just had him use Aquaman's human name

**Next chapter**-First day of school

.


End file.
